danganrpfandomcom-20200213-history
DRP2: The Rich Life of Vacation Killing
'''DRP2: The Rich Life of Vacation Killing '''is the second RP of the DRP series. Plot Summary Chapter 1 - Vacation of a Lifetime The participants find themselves on an island, greeted by Mahiru, the Ultimate Tour Guide. She claims that they are on 'Chimera Island', a large island with a mansion in the center. Strangely enough, the dock is empty. No sign of any boats that would've taken them to the island. She takes them on a short tour of the island, showing the beach and the beach houses. They are then led into the Main Hall, where they are informed that it is yet another killing game. If a student was not killed every 2 days, all of them would die. The students were split into two teams- The ADT, consisting of members of the previous game as well as some newcomers, and the TS, or Tourist Students, all of whom are newcomers to the game. They are split into two sides, the west side belonging to the TS while the east side belonged to the ADT. They could meet in the East Hall. After Monokuma's speech is finished, the students disperse to their respective sides. On the TS side, Icberry, Nanaya, Iggy and Yuu have a small meeting in the hallway. Yuu seems to take charge, investigating the rooms and finding what needed to be found. Meanwhile, on the ADT side, Kdawg and Demon take charge, investigating the building as a team. Later, the three meet in the main hall where Yuu and Kdawg exchange information about either side. Things seem to be going well. The first strange event was the disappearance of 2Pac. There was no explanation from the staff, and there's no way he could've escaped the enclosed facility. There was no time to be upset, however, as TDX was killed in the East Hall. Undenounced to the rest of the ADT, she had been laying low, avoiding everyone. Her body was discovered by Famas, who screamed like a little bitch. Kdawg and Girl followed, an and investigation occurred. Most information was found quick, with Echo Meta taking sketches of the scene, Leon doing scientific analysis, while Kdawg and the rest of the ADT (minus Famas) search for clues. Soon enough, the Trial begins. Fingers were quick to point to Iggy, due to the nature of the message left on the wall. However, the trial takes a very different turn when Echo starts a full-out yelling match between all of the students. With everyone busy mistrusting and accusing everyone else wildly, the trial was taking a very dangerous direction. The students were only jolted back into reality with the prospect of a time limit. The students had to momentarily put aside their differences in order to solve the mystery. Iggy eventually does admit to murdering TDX, whom Iggy was aware of. She apparently killed TDX in order to prevent everyone from dying, but who knows? And so, the students leave the trial room, their trust of eachother at an all-time low. Little did they know, it was only going to go downhill from there... Class Trials Chapter 1: The Vacation of a Lifetime * Victim: TDX * Killer: Iggy Chapter 2: Angles and A Demon * Victim: Demon * Killer: Echo Meta Chapter 3: Apocalypse Now * Victim: Firestone * Killer: Nanaya Kuze Chapter 4: The Beginning of the End * Victim: Dragonslaya * Killer: Nobody Location Game Elements Teams As last time, the participants were separated into teams. However, this time around the participants composed only 2 teams: The Anti-Despair Taskforce and the Tourist Students. For this game, if a player got away with a murder, they and their team were able to escape while the other entire team was executed. Murders For this game, murders were initiated by the students rather than forced by the supervisors. At any moment a student could approach a supervisor privately to request a murder. However, if no murder was committed in a span of 48 hours, all students were to be eliminated. Items Items filled a similar role as they did in DRP1. However, unlike the first game, these were introduced in Chapter 2, so not everyone received an item ADT * Famas - Ultimate Meme Machine - "Delet This" gun * Kdawg - Ultimate Observer - Telescope * 2Pac - Ultimate Otaku - Rock-filled Body Pillow * Demon - Ultimate Riot Starter - Broken Sign * Dragonslaya - Ultimate Dragon - Medieval Wooden Shield * Girl - Ultimate Activist - Megaphone TS * Echo Meta - Ultimate Game Dev - Game Girl * Icberry - Ultimate Nice Person - Apology Letter * Nanaya Kuze - Ultimate Mage - Wooden Staff * Yuu - Ultimate Blogger - Mechanical Keyboard * Firestar9 - Ultimate Cosplayer - Pair of Nobody's clothes * Glim - Ultimate OC Creator - Hard cover Doujin NG Codes NG codes were introduced at the beginning of Chapter 3. NG codes worked in the same way as those from the anime Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy High School - Side:Future. These restricted certain actions to the participants based on their personality. ADT * Kdawg - Ultimate Observer- Must obey commands. * Famas - Ultimate Meme Machine- Nutshacking * Girl - Ultimate Activist- Speak to ADT * Dragonslaya - Ultimate Dragon- Confess love to Monokuma. TS * Yuu - Ultimate Blogger- Use caps or exclamation points. * Icberry - Ultimate Nice Person- Enter a room alone. * Leon - Ultimate Scientist- Reffer to self in first person. * Nanaya - Ultimate Mage- Refuse social activity. * Firestone - Ultimate Cosplayer- Change character. Participants Anti-Despair Taskforce: * Kdawg * Girl * Demon * Famas * Dragonslaya * 2Pac * TDX Tourist Students * Yuu * Leon * Icberry * Iggy * Nanaya Kuze * Echo Meta * Glim * Firestone Category:Chapter 1- The Vacation of a Lifetime